Fanfictions som jag aldrig skrev klart
by Crescent Beam Shower
Summary: Har du också börjat skriva på en fan fiction, sedan inser du att det är en dålig idé och det blir inget av det? Tja, jag bestämde mig för att lägga upp alla mina misslyckade fanfics.
1. Smärta, Ginny Oneshot

**Har du också någon gång börjat skriva på en fan fiction – sen så går hela idén åt helsike och den blir kvar och skräpar bland dina andra berättelser i en mapp på datorn?**

**Jag bestämde mig för att lägga upp några av mina som jag aldrig skrivit klart… bara för skojs skull. Ni andra kanske kan hitta på ett slut? Jag vet inte…**

_En one-shot jag aldrig skrev klart, för jag visste inte hur den skulle sluta…_

Ginny hörde ljudet av fötter som klampade mot golvet. Hon fick panik och kastade kniven under sängen, och drog ärmen på tröjan över såren som hon hade skurit i armen.

Hon hörde röster utanför dörren. Hon kunde snabbt identifiera dem som två tjejer i hennes årskurs. Ginny reste sig upp på darrande ben.

_Se inte misstänksam ut Ginny, du vet hur det var senaste gången, när du nästan åkte fast._

Hon tänkte tillbaka på vad som hade hänt för någon vecka sedan. Hon hade vaknat mitt i natten av en mardröm. Hon hade återupplevt vad som hade hänt dagen då hon öppnade hemligheternas kammare. Ginny visste att hon inte kunde lägga sig och sova igen, då skulle mardrömmen komma tillbaka, det gjorde den alltid.

Hon rullade närmare kanten av sin säng, och sträckte ut armen för att ta upp kniven. Hon hade försökt med magiska drycker för att tränga bort sina mardrömmar, men det funkade aldrig. Att skära sig i armen fick henne att tänka på annat, och efter ett tag så gjorde smärtan mer skada än minnet av mardrömmen. Kniven hjälpte henne att återvända till en drömlös sömn.

Men när hon bara var någon millimeter från kniven så hörde hon en röst.

"Ginny?"

Hon vände sig om, och såg att en tjej i hennes årskurs – Sarah – också var vaken.

"Vad gör du?", frågade Sarah nyfiket.

Ginny frös till is. Hon började stamma, osäker på vad hon skulle säga.

"Tappade du något på golvet?", frågade Sarah.

"Ja", flämtade Ginny. Hon tog tag i kniven och gömde den fort under täcket, så att Sarah inte skulle se vad hon hade plockat upp.

"Var det dagboken?", frågade Sarah och började gunga fram och tillbaka i fosterställning.

"Ja", ljög Ginny. "Du borde försöka somna om nu Sarah. Det är inte bra att vara uppe så här sent."

Sarah svarade inte. Hon gjorde bara en sorgsen min. Ginny kände sig skyldig för att ha ljugit, men hon var tvungen.

Ginny avbröt tillbakablicken och öppnade istället kofferten. Hon skulle låtsas leta efter en bok. Ja, det var en bra ursäkt.

Hon kände en ilning genom kroppen när hon böjde sig ner. Hon bet ihop för att inte skrika till. På sistone så hade hon haft väldigt ont i ryggen av okänd anledning. Hon hade haft så ont att hon till och med frågat professor Snape om det fanns någon trolldryck som kunde stilla ryggsmärtor. Hon hade inte fått något svar, bara en konstig, medlidande blick. Sedan så hade han vänt sig om och sagt att om hon läste tydligare i sina skolböcker skulle hon ha hittat en trolldryck. Ginny hade efteråt kollat i sin bok, men hon hittade ingenting.

Dörren öppnades, och tjejerna i Ginnys klass gick in i rummet. Ginny tittade bort och gjorde sitt bästa så att det inte skulle se ut som att hon gjorde någonting misstänksamt.

Det fungerade, och tjejerna fortsatte att prata om vem de tyckte var snyggast, Harry eller Dean. Ginny gjorde en grimas och tänkte tillbaka på sitt första år på Hogwarts. Hon hade tyckt att Harry var jättegullig och väldigt modig. Det tyckte hon fortfarande, förstås, men nu hade hon lärt känna honom lite bättre. Det hade bara varit en typisk kändisförälskelse först. Ginny skakade på huvudet. _Måste sluta tänka på Harry._

Hon reste sig upp för att lämna flickornas sovsal. Hennes arm gjorde ont efter dagens omgång med skärsår, men det hade varit värt det. Alla hemska mardrömmar hade försvunnit ett ögonblick, och det var värt lite smärtor i armen.


	2. Förlorat första kapitel av Mary Black

**Planen var att det här skulle vara det första kapitlet i min berättelse om Mary Black, men jag bestämde mig för att starta berättelsen mitt i sorteringen istället. Den ljushåriga killen som hon träffar i den här skulle hon alltså träffa senare… men så blev det inte.**

"Vem gjorde det?", frågade den ljushåriga killen som stod bredvid mig.

Jag ryckte till, förvånad över att han faktiskt hade pratat med mig. Det måste vara något allvarligt fel på en person som faktiskt pratade med någon som jag – en som inte passade in. En utstött som inte hade några vänner.

"Den rödhåriga killen", mumlade jag till svar. Det kändes konstigt att höra min egen röst tala i skolan. Jag började bli misstänksam mot honom, om någon som var så… jag ville inte ens tänka ordet. Kärlek var för dumhuvuden som var för svaga för att klara sig själva, därav borde jag inte ens tänka på en person som snygg, söt eller attraktiv på något sätt. Jag skakade på huvudet och fortsatte att leta efter min blyertspenna.

"Albin", sa han med ilsken röst. "Fan vad jag hatar den jäveln."

Jag blinkade till och vände mig om för att se hans ansiktsuttryck. Han såg arg ut, men jag förstod inte varför. Den rödhåriga killen – som nu var identifierad som "Albin" – tillhörde uppenbarligen den lite mer populära kretsen, hur kunde någon som _inte var jag_ hata honom?

Dessutom så märkte jag att svordomarna hade chockerat mig. Jag hörde dem dagligen i skolan, så jag förstod inte varför jag skulle märka av dem lite extra nu. Jag skakade bara på huvudet och jagade bort alla tankar som försökte tränga sig in i mitt huvud.

"Vad heter du?", frågade killen mig, och satte sig ner på stolen bredvid mig. Nu började jag bli nervös på allvar – det hade varit flera månader sedan jag hade pratat med en elev på den här skolan. Han måste ha någon sorts baktanke med det här.

Men trots det så svarade jag motvilligt honom.

"Mary", sa jag och bet mig i läppen efter att jag sagt det.

Killen nickade bara, sedan så reste han sig upp och lämnade klassrummet.

Jag fortsatte att gräva efter min blyertspenna i mitt pennskrin och hoppades innerligt att brevet från Hogwarts skulle anlända idag. En dag till på den för jävliga skolan så skulle jag nog ta livet av mig.

Lyckligtvis så fick jag brevet när jag kom hem. Jag skuttade runt i huset, lycklig över att få slippa gå i mugglarskolan. Min storebror Harry gav mig en kram och sa att han var glad för min skull.

En liten bit av mig undrade över den ljushåriga killen. Nu skulle jag aldrig se honom igen. Tänk om han inte hade haft några baktankar med sitt vänliga beteende? Jag visste att den chansen var liten, men tänk om. Nu skulle jag aldrig få reda på det.

Det var i alla fall det jag trodde. Föga anade jag att våra vägar skulle korsas ännu en gång.


	3. Karla Stellnert Andrews

**Här har vi en till berättelse som jag bara skrev ett kapitel av innan jag gav upp. Skrev den för femhundra år sedan typ, hade helt glömt bort den. Den var verkligen inte bra. Usch.**

"Så, ni påstår", sade Karla och lade armarna i kors. "Att magi finns på riktigt, och att du är lärare på en skola för häxkonster och trolldom."

"Påstår", sade professor McGonagall och blinkade till. "Jag berättar sanningen, miss Andrews. Du är en häxa."

Karla putade med läpparna och tänkte efter. Hon trodde på magi, och om det professor McGonagall sa stämde, så skulle det förklara _mycket_.

"Bevisa det", sade Karla och flinade överlägset. Om det professorn sa stämde, så skulle hon kunna göra någonting magiskt.

Professor McGonagall spärrade upp ögonen, som om hon var förvånad. Men hon viftade till med någonting som verkade vara en vanlig pinne, och glaset som stått på bordet förvandlades till en duva.

Karla kunde inte hjälpa att hon log.

"Imponerande", sade hon och satte sig ner på knä, så att hon kunde se duvan på nära håll. Och mycket riktigt, det var en äkta fågel.

"Så jag kommer att lära mig sådant här på skolan… vad hette den nu igen?" frågade Karla, och försökte att låta nedlåtande. Karla ville visa professorn att hon inte var en vanlig, naiv elvaåring. Men professor McGonagall verkade inte respondera på hennes beteende som Karla hoppades.

"Hogwarts", svarade professor McGonagall kallt. Hon reste sig upp, och gav Karla en blick som visade att det var _hon _som hade makten, inte Karla.

Karla grep tag i brevet som låg på bordet, och hon var knappast försiktig med det. Hon höll på att riva sönder det när hon viftade med det framför McGonagalls ansikte.

"Det finns en söt liten inköpslista här", sade Karla och pekade på sakerna som hon behövde införskaffa innan terminens början. "Och som den ser ut, så gissar jag att inget av det här finns att köpa i London, såvida jag inte besöker en riktigt _konstig _affär." Hon såg till att ordet _konstig _lät som någonting negativt. Med tanke på de hidösa kläderna som professorn gick omkring med, så hade Karla en känsla av att denna värld av häxor och trollkarlar var väldigt fattig. Hon ville göra sig märkvärdig, skilja sig från de andra i den magiska populationen. Många tankar pågick samtidigt i Karlas huvud.

"Du köper dina trolldomsböcker, ditt trollspö och det andra i Diagongränden", sade professor McGonagall. "Jag skulle kunna gå dit med dig, men att döma av personligheten jag sett idag, så betvivlar jag att du vill att jag följer med dig?" Karla pekade på professorn med pekfingret, blinkade och gjorde ett ljud som påminde om när man tog kort med en kamera.

"Professor Snape skulle kunna visa dig runt", sade professor McGonagall, med en röst som visade att hon faktiskt kommit på en väldigt bra idé. Professor McGonagall verkade inte vara _helt _dum, så Karla misstänkte att denne professor Snape faktiskt var en väldigt smart individ, vars personlighet skulle kunna passa bra ihop med hennes.

"Det låter utmärkt", sade Karla och log. Hon ändrade taktik och försökte vara vänlig mot McGonagall, för att vara helt säker på att hon inte skulle glömma bort att ringa professor Snape. _Om de nu använder telefoner, de där trollkarlarna_…

"Jag ska prata med professor Snape", sade McGonagall. "Nu måste jag gå och prata med miss Grangers föräldrar, så då ser vi inte varandra förrän terminen startar." Karla lade märke till att professor McGonagall lät lite glad när hon sa den sista meningen. Hon fnös.

"Hejdå, miss Andrews", sade professor McGonagall och räckte fram handen. Karla ville inte vara alltför icke respektfull mot professorn, så hon grep tag i hennes hand och skakade den lite snabbt.

"Jag skulle föredra att ni kallar mig miss Stellnert, professorn", sade Karla lugnt. Professorn höjde på ena ögonbrynet när hon sa det.

"Och varför vill du det, miss… Stellnert?" frågade professor McGonagall, med en röst som nästan lät… oroad.

"_De _har sagt att min mor hette Evelina Stellnert", sade Karla och gav McGonagall en undrande blick. "Är det någonting särskilt med det namnet, professorn?"

McGonagall öppnade munnen, sedan stängde hon den igen.

"Professor Snape är nog rätt person att berätta det", sade hon till slut, sedan så vände hon på klacken, och svepte om sig med sin mantel. Innan Karla hann säga någonting mer, så var McGonagall borta.


	4. Harry Weasley och Ginny Potter

**Här har vi en till jätte gammal fanfiction. Jag kommer inte ihåg vad den skulle handla om, ärligt talat. Typ… Harry och Ginnys roller är ombytta? Jag fattar ingenting när jag läser den. **

"Öppna dörren, Harry!", ropade hans mamma.

Harry sprang mot hallen för att öppna dörren. Han undrade vem som kunde knacka på dörren när det var kväll. Hans pappa brukade ta sig hem med hjälp av flampulver.

Han öppnade dörren, och såg en genomblöt flicka stå utanför. Hon var klädd i en alldeles för stor, mörkblå tröja, och ett par säckiga mjukisbyxor i snorfärg. Harry granskade hennes ansikte. Hon hade svart hår, och ett blixtformat ärr i pannan. Harry gapade.

"Ginny Potter", viskade han.

Nu var det hennes tur att se förvånad ut.

"Hur vet du vad jag heter?", frågade hon.

Harrys mamma blev fundersam när hon hörde flickans röst, så hon skyndade sig till dörröppningen. Hon kastade en blick på den plaskvåta flickan.

"Åh!", utropade hon. "Lilla flicka…"

Hon lade armen om Ginnys axlar och förde in henne i huset.

"Du ska få lite rena kläder", sa hon. Ginny log mot henne när hon rusade iväg för att leta reda på lite kläder.

Harry och Ginny stod bredvid varandra. Det var en pinsam tystnad. Harry visste inte vad han skulle säga. Den här flickan hade dödat Den-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn, hon var _legendarisk_. Ingen visste vilken familj hon bodde hos efter mordet på hennes föräldrar.

Uppenbarligen så var det inte någon trevlig familj, annars hade hon inte stått i familjen Weasleys hem med blöta kläder och sorgset ansiktsuttryck.

"Harry Weasley", muttrade han och räckte fram handen. Hon stirrade på hans hand, sedan tittade hon upp. Harry stelnade till när han såg hennes ögon. Så vackra, men så ledsna… Han fick ett plötsligt ryck som fick honom att vela gå fram till Ginny och ge henne en kram.

"Ginny Potter", mumlade hon och stirrade skrämt på honom.

Hon använde inte ens sin nya familjs efternamn. Eller bodde hon hos ett par släktingar till Potters?

Harry bestämde sig för att fråga.

"Vilka bor du ho-…"

"Här har du, gumman", sa Harrys mamma och gav Ginny en mossgrön t-shirt och ett par svarta mjukisbyxor. "Vi köpte lite mugglarkläder för ett par dagar sedan, jag låter dig låna Ronalds…"

"Ron är min tvillingbror", förklarade Harry för Ginny. Ginny nickade bara. Hon såg fortfarande förvirrad och skrämd ut.

"Vill du ha lite pumpasaft?", frågade Harrys mamma henne.

"Kan inte skada", mumlade Ginny.

"Ursäkta?", sa hon.

"Jag vill gärna ha saft", sa Ginny med lite självsäkrare röst. Harrys mamma log som en sol.

"Det är en ära att ha dig här, lilla vän", sa hon glatt och gick in i köket. "Du kan byta om där inne", tillade hon och pekade på en dörr. Ginny öppnade dörren, svängde runt, och stängde den.

"Vem var det där?", frågade en röst. Harry tittade upp. Hans storebror George stod i trappan. Harry kastade en blick på sin mamma, och hon kollade tillbaka på Harry. Ingen av dem sa någonting.

Dörren öppnades och Ginny gick ut. Harry vände sig om och såg att George rusade nerför trappan. Han gick genast fram till Ginny och började granska henne. Ginny darrade.

"George", sa Harry lugnt. "Hon oroar sig, börja inte…"

Men det var för sent. Georges ansikte sken upp i glädje och förvåning.

"Är du…", viskade han.

Ginny kollade på honom. Hon såg fortfarande lite rädd ut, men trots det talade hon:

"Många säger det", sa hon och försökte ha en stark ton. "Jag heter Ginny Potter, och jag…" Hon avbröt sig själv mitt i meningen och stirrade ner i golvet.

"Det klart att du är!", utropade George och gapade i chock. Ginny såg förvirrad ut.

"Kan någon berätta för mig vad det är som pågår?", frågade två röster samtidigt. En av rösterna tillhörde Ginny, och den andra…

"Perfekta prefekten Percy!", hojtade Fred, som hade dykt upp från ingenstans och nu stod bredvid George. "Gissa vem som har kommit på besök!"

Percy rusade nedför trappan och skakade Ginnys hand. Ginny såg fortfarande ut som om hon inte hade någon aning om vad som pågick, men Percy såg ut som att han träffade presidenten.

"Det är en stor ära att träffa er, miss Potter", sa han och nickade respektfullt mot henne innan han släppte hennes hand. Harrys mamma steg ut ur köket.

"Det finns saft på bordet, lilla vän", sa hon vänligt. "Fred, George! Låt henne vara ifred, ser ni inte att hon har det jobbigt nog?", tillade hon strängt.

"Vad har vi gjort?", frågade Fred förolämpat. Hon bara himlade med ögonen.

Harry gick in i köket och satte sig mitt emot Ginny. Hon stirrade ner i glaset med pumpasaft med tomma ögon.

Känslan av att vilja gå fram till henne och ge henne en kram återvände till Harry. Han försökte slå bort den medan han betraktade henne.

Hon tittade upp och mötte Harrys ögon. Men så fort hon såg dem så tittade hon bort. Som om hon var rädd, eller skämdes.

Det var då tanken slog Harry.

"Trollkarlar", sa han. Ginny vände på huvudet och stirrade på honom med vidöppna ögon som om han var galen.

Harry suckade.

"Du vet ingenting, eller hur?", sa han. Ginny kollade på honom en lång stund, sedan skakade hon på huvudet.

Harry tog ett djupt andetag.

"Du-är-en-häxa-Ginny", sa han snabbt och tittade sedan bort.

Det blev en lång paus. Harry kunde känna att Ginny stirrade på honom. Delvis så förstod han varför. Han hade precis meddelat henne att hon var magisk. Om han var omedveten om den magiska världen skulle han nog inte heller ha reagerat så jättebra om någon sagt: "hej, du är en trollkarl".

Tystnaden avbröts av att Ron kom in i köket.

"Är du verkligen Ginny Potter?", frågade han. Harry vände huvudet åt hennes håll för att se hennes reaktion. Hon nickade, sedan stirrade hon ner i sitt glas med pumpasaft igen.

"Häftigt!", sa Ron imponerat.

"Ron, kan vi prata lite?", frågade Harry. "Det är viktigt."

"_Nej_!", flämtade Ginny till.

Harry såg chockat på henne. Hon hade pratat, och hon hade haft en _bestämd _ton. Vad ville hon?

"Kan vi prata?", frågade Ginny Harry.

"Självklart", sa Harry. Ron satte sig ner. "Ron, jag tror hon menar i enrum", sa Harry till sin tvillingbror.

"Åh", sa Ron besviket. Han reste sig upp, sköt in stolen och gick, vilket lämnade Harry och Ginny ensamma i köket.


	5. Mein Feind ist Mein Freund, Dramione

"**Mein Feind ist mein Freund", en berättelse om Draco och Hermione som jag skulle skriva, men jag kom aldrig riktigt igång. Hermione hålls fånge i Malfoys herrgård tillsammans med Draco, och när berättelsen börjar så har de precis flytt därifrån. Även denna är inte särskilt bra och har legat här i… en månad, kanske? Det är synd dock, för jag tyckte om idén väldigt mycket.**

Draco kände att hans fötter nuddade något hårt, och varmt. Det var alldeles för varmt, det kändes som att han stod på eld. Han bet ihop för att inte skrika.

När hans huvud slutat snurra så slog han upp ögonen och betraktade området omkring sig. Han stod på en trottoar, och runt omkring honom fanns massor av människor som gick och cyklade. De hade på sig klockor som de verkade vara väldigt fixerade av, eftersom att deras blick hela tiden återvände till dem, efter att de stirrat äcklat på honom.

Det var inte så att han brydde sig, eller att han klandrade dem för det. Han stod trots allt mitt på gångbanan, barfota och med slitna kläder. Det var nog inte alltför normalt, inte ens i London.

Draco tog några steg framåt, så att han kunde stå i skuggan. Anledningen till att marken var så varm var för att solen lyste på den. Men när han bara var några centimeter från skuggan så insåg han att hans hand höll i någonting, som hindrade honom från att gå.

Han vände sig om och mötte Grangers blick. Den var full av medlidande, vilket störde honom. Hon var hans fiende, meningen var att hon skulle hata honom och håna honom för att han stod barfota bland mugglare. Istället så var det som att Granger tyckte synd om honom. Draco förstod inte hur det var möjligt att hon försökte sympatisera med honom. Hon verkade inte ens lägga märke till att hon själv stod utan skor med slitna kläder bland mugglare. Hon verkade inte ens se att folk pekade på henne och skrattade. Hennes blick var fäst på honom.

Draco harklade sig och släppte hennes hand. En _Malfoy _skulle inte hålla i en smutsskalles hand.

Men ville han se sig själv som en Malfoy efter det som hade hänt när han varit fånge i sitt eget hem?

Draco slöt ögonen och såg sin fars ansiktsuttryck när han kastade cruciatusförbannelsen över honom. Draco ville slå sönder skyltfönstret bredvid honom när han tänkte på det. Han visste att hans far löd under en imperiusförbannelse, så han visste att Mörkrets herre kunde få honom att göra vad som helst. Men när hans far vrålade _Crucio_, så såg det inte ut som att han slogs mot imperiusförbannelsen. Draco såg i sin fars ögon att det var någonting som han gjorde frivilligt, det kunde han slå vad om.

Sedan när Granger hölls fånge i samma rum som honom, så stod han inte ut längre. Han hade brutit ihop och gråtit flera gånger framför sin fiende – och hon hade lagt armen om honom och _tröstat honom_. Draco kände sig smutsig när han tänkte tillbaka på den händelsen.

Han tog ett steg framåt så att hans fötter skulle sluta bränna och försökte tänka efter.

Ena delen av hans huvud sa åt honom att det var fel att vara vän med en Granger, att han bara hade inbillat sig att hans far faktiskt ville tortera honom, och att han borde gå tillbaka till herrgården och försöka hitta ett sätt att göra Mörkrets herre lycklig.

Andra delen av hans huvud sa åt honom att hans far aldrig älskat honom, att han måste stå på Potters sida i kriget för överlevnad, och om Granger var så förlåtande så kunde det vara till användning för honom. Trots att Draco avskydde tanken så var den praktisk – han skulle kunna resa tillsammans med Granger, och tillsammans kunde de hitta ett sätt att överleva kriget. Överlevnad, fortsätta andas, vara vid liv. Han tyckte om den tanken.

"Granger", muttrade han till henne. "Jag kan inte stå här för evigt."

Hon tog några steg framåt tills hon stod bredvid honom. Hennes blick var annorlunda den här gången. Draco undrade vad det var som hade fått hennes blick att gå från vänlig till ovänlig.

"Hermione", rättade hon honom. "_Vi _kan inte stå här för evigt", tillade hon.

Draco ville inte kalla Granger vid förnamn. Även om de skulle försöka samarbeta för att överleva nu så var hon en smutsskalle. Hon måste ha läst hans tankar, för hon sa:

"Vi är i mitten av London. Du kan absolut ingenting om mugglare, så du behöver min hjälp om du inte vill bli fångad av Dödsätare igen. Om vi ska samarbeta borde vi åtminstone kalla varandra vid förnamn, inte sant?"

Draco knep ihop ögonen för att se Grangers ansikte lite tydligare. Hon menade allvar. Draco tänkte efter, han tänkte inte låta henne vinna ett argument.

"Vi borde, men vi måste inte", sa han kallt. Granger skakade bara på huvudet. Draco la armarna i kors och försökte hitta ett sätt som skulle kunna övertyga henne. Men eftersom att Granger inte såg det självklara – de var fiender, hon var en smutsskalle, han var renblodig, allt det – så insåg han snart att det inte var möjligt.

"Fint", sa han irriterat och knöt nävarna. Han hade inte klippt naglarna, så de var väldigt långa och skar i hans skinn när han gjorde det. "_Hermione_, vi måste hitta någonstans att bo för tillfället."

Granger nickade och såg sig omkring. Draco gömde ansiktet i sin ena hand och suckade. Var alla mugglarfödda helt inkapabla till att se allt som var självklart?

En blek, ljushårig man klädd i kostym och slips – inte alltför olik Draco själv, om man bortsåg från kläderna – gick förbi. Draco fiskade upp sitt vapen ur fickan och förberedde sig. Han visste att han inte skulle gilla det här, men han var tvungen. Det var krig nu, fula trick var tvungna att dras till om man skulle överleva.

Han gick fram till mannen och grep tag i hans ena arm. Mannen stirrade ilsket på honom. Draco drog upp ärmen på sin alldeles för långärmade tröja och avslöjade kniven han höll i handen. Mannens ansiktsuttryck ändrades plötsligt från irriterat till skrämt.

"Jag och… den unga damen bakom mig", sa Draco formellt, han kunde inte avslöja Grangers identitet ifall en dödsätare skulle få tag på mannen. "Vi behöver någonstans att bo, och vi tänker ta ditt hus."

Draco kände att Grangers hand las på hans axel.

"Draco… snälla…" Hennes ynkliga röst som försökte få honom att inte hota mannen irriterade honom.

"Kritiska tider", sa han vasst till henne. "Nu är det bäst för dig att du visar oss vart du bor, annars…"

Draco tog ett steg närmare mannen och höll hårt i kniven. Kniven var bara några få decimeter från hans strupe, men Draco tyckte att mannen inte såg tillräckligt rädd ut, så han sträckte ut armen lite mer, så att kniven nästan nuddade mannens hals.

Mannen nickade skrämt, och Draco log, satisfierad över att mugglare inte kunde försvara sig som trollkarlar kunde.

"Om du ens försöker att springa iväg eller leda oss i en fälla så hugger jag dig i ryggen", sa Draco hotfullt. Han hörde att Granger flämtade till, men försökte att inte betala så mycket uppmärksamhet till det. Han kunde till viss del förstå att hon inte tyckte att det var så roligt att hota mugglaren, hon var ju i stort sett en själv. Men förstod hon inte hur allvarlig situationen var?

Mannen stannade – inte så långt bort från platsen där de hade stått – utanför en dörr. Bredvid dörren fanns en konstig maskin med siffror på. Draco mindes att han hade sett flera sådana de få gånger som han hade vistats i ett kvarter med mugglare, men han hade aldrig förstått hur de fungerade.

Granger sa någonting till mannen. Han nickade, sedan så började han trycka på de olika siffrorna. Draco undrade vad de var till för, men eftersom att han hellre skulle vilja dö en plågsam död i sin herrgård än att ställa en fråga till Granger, så fick han aldrig reda på det.

När mannen var klar med att trycka på siffrorna så öppnade han dörren. Draco himlade med ögonen, varför öppnade han inte dörren innan han höll på och tjafsa med siffrorna? Varje sekund var dyrbar.

Draco steg in i byggnaden. Den var väldigt liten, inte alls som herrgården. Var det verkligen här inne som mannen bodde?

Mannen gick mot någonting som såg ut som en dörr utan dörrhandtag. Draco undrade vad det var som han tänkte hitta på. Mannen tryckte på en pil som pekade uppåt. Draco ryckte till när en tanke slog honom. Tänk om mannen inte var en mugglare trots allt? Han kanske var en trollkarl, och alla symbolerna som han tryckte på var en hemlig kod som skulle kalla på Dödsätarna? För säkerhets skull så gick Draco ett steg närmare, och höll kniven mot mannens rygg, så att han skulle känna dess vassa spets. Draco såg att han spände sig väldigt mycket.

Dörren utan dörrhandtag öppnades, och avslöjade ett rum. Draco kunde inte låta bli att vara fascinerad. Ingen var på andra sidan av den mystiska dörren.

Granger steg in i rummet innan honom.

"Granger", morrade Draco. "Varför går du in i rummet innan mig?"

Granger stirrade förvånat på Draco.

"Hermione", rättade hon honom ännu en gång. "Varför skulle inte jag få gå in i rummet innan dig?"

"Det kan vara farligt", sa Draco ilsket och steg in i rummet, fortfarande med kniven mot mannens rygg. "Dessutom så har du nu avslöjat både för- och efternamn för mugglaren. Om en dödsätare får tag på honom så kan han sälja information om oss hur lätt som helst!"

Granger himlade med ögonen, men Draco såg en liten bit rädsla i dem.

"Jag kastar _Obliviate _över honom förstår du väl", sa hon irriterat.

Dörren till rummet stängdes. Draco ryckte till och såg sig panikartat omkring. Det fanns inga dörrar i rummet!

"Åh", sa Granger förvånat och stirrade på honom med stora ögon. "Draco, det här är en hiss. Har du aldrig sett någon förut?"

Draco knöt nävarna och gav Granger en ilsken blick.

"Det klart att jag har sett en hiss förut", sa han ilsket. Det var ingen lögn – han hade sett hissar i det förflutna. Men det var inte alltför ofta, det var därför som Draco inte hade gjort kopplingen. Granger ryckte bara på axlarna.

Hissen åkte uppåt. Draco tyckte inte om det – påminde honom till viss del om att transferera sig av någon anledning. Han såg till så att kniven fortfarande nuddade mannens rygg, han var fortfarande misstänksam.

Dörren till hissen öppnades, och Granger steg ur först till Dracos irritation. Varför lyssnade hon inte på honom? Trodde hon att hon var mer värd än honom på något sätt? Han bet ihop för att inte skälla ut henne. Han var inte förtjust i tanken på att mugglaren skulle se dem bråka.

Mannen gick fram till dörren, stoppade i nyckeln, och vred om.

Dörren öppnades och avslöjade ett väldigt litet rum. Draco var besviken. Varför kunde han inte ha knivhotat en lite mer rik människa? Rummet var trist och hade gråa väggar. Han steg in i rummet och granskade det. Ett litet hörn där man kunde ställa sina skor och hänga kläderna fanns. Åt vänster fanns köket. Draco gjorde en grimas. Han tänkte precis säga till Granger att huset inte var så imponerade, men hon hade redan stigit in. Hon såg sig omkring, hon såg hur litet allt var, men trots det så nickade hon accepterande. Draco kunde inte tro sina ögon.

"Ställ dig i köket", sa Draco befallande till mannen. "Jag… _vi _måste bestämma oss för vad vi ska göra med dig." Mannen ryckte till och såg orolig ut. "Vi ska inte döda dig", sa Draco snabbt. "Vi måste bara bestämma oss för vad vi ska göra med dig under tiden vi bor här. När vi flyttar härifrån så kommer vi att kasta en förbannelse över dig så att du inte minns någonting, så du har absolut ingenting att oroa dig för."

Mannen protesterade inte, han ställde inga frågor, utan han gick bara in i köket som Draco hade bett honom. Draco log, nöjd över att det inte verkade vara några alltför stora problem med mugglaren.

Men Grangers ansiktsuttryck hade allt annat än ett leende.

"_Vad håller du på med_?", väste hon ilsket till honom. "Du kan inte _knivhota _folk!"

Draco kände hur ilskan bubblade upp inom honom. "Det är ett _KRIG _som pågår, Granger! Om jag tvingades döda mugglaren efter det här skulle jag göra det! Om man ska överleva måste man göra saker som inte är rättvisa!"

Granger blinkade till.

"Så din överlevnad är mycket viktigare än alla andras?", frågade hon argt. "Du bryr dig inte om ifall Du-vet-vem segrar och han dödar alla dina familjemedlemmar?"

Hon hade gått över gränsen. För Draco kändes det som om hon hade stuckit kniven han höll igenom hans hjärta. Han ville inte att hans far skulle dö, även om han hade kastat en cruciatusförbannelse över honom. Och det var trots allt hans vilja att överleva som hade resulterat i hans mors död…

Draco kände att tårarna började tränga sig fram när han tänkte på hur Mörkrets herre hade skrattat och kastat dödsförbannelsen på henne. Hon hade inte ens försökt att flytta på sig när den träffade henne i magen.

"_Draco_…", hade hon viskat innan hon föll ner på knä, stirrade upp i taket, sedan hade resten av hennes kropp slagit ner i golvet.

Hans far beskyllde honom för hennes död, det visste han. Mörkrets herre hade inte ens behövt använda imperiusförbannelsen för att hans far skulle tortera honom, det var inte en tvekan om att han skulle ha gjort det frivilligt.

Det tog ett tag innan Draco insåg att tårarna rann nedför hans kinder som ett vattenfall. Han lyfte armen och torkade dem. Granger gav honom den där medlidande blicken som han avskydde så mycket.


End file.
